Leave It To Katsuya
by Hana1225
Summary: Do you have any question? Leave it to Katsuya! Don’t forget to worry, everything will not be alright! Beberapa pertanyaan dari Shizuka untuk Katsuya. Kiddie fict, hint of Puppyshipping if you squint. ehehehe? Hiatus?
1. Chapter 1

Leave it to Katsuya!

Disclaimer :bukan punya saya

Summary: Do you have any question? Leave it to Katsuya! Don't (forget to) worry, everything will (not) be alright!! Beberapa pertanyaan dari Shizuka untuk Katsuya. Kiddie fict, hint of Puppyshipping if you squint.

A.N: ini fanfict pertama saya, diilhami berdasarkan pemikiran saya –yang saya percayai sampai kelas 6 sd-. Dalam cerita ini, Katsuya dan yang lain berumur 10 tahun, Shizuka 7 tahun. Saya ngelewatin beberapa detail (warna mata,warna rambut dsbg) karena saya ngga inget…udah lama ngga nonton sih….semoga bisa dinikmati!

1st Question: about lover, fiancé / fiancée, pet, and prisoner.

Suatu hari, kediaman keluarga Jounouchi…Katsuya kecil sedang duduk di ruang keluarga menonton TV ketika adiknya datang.

"Katsuya-nii-chan…" panggil suara mungil, diikuti munculnya makhluk manis yang langsung duduk di sebelah Katsuya. Sang kakak tersenyum lalu merangkul pundak adiknya. " Ada apa?" tanyanya lembut.

"Mm… nii-chan,aku ingin bertanya…" kata gadis mungil itu, berhenti sejenak "pacaran itu apa sih, nii-chan?" lanjutnya perlahan. Sementara itu, kepala kecil Katsuya mulai bergoncang karena panik.

'Uuuh…itu apa sih? Kalau tidak kujawab, bias-bisa Shizuka kecewa padaku…tapi kalau salah…' pikirnya dihantui ketakutan. "Uhh…itu…tunggu sebentar yaa.…aku agak lupa…" dilihat adiknya mengangguk dan dia menghembuskan nafas lega, otaknya bekerja memikirkan jawabannya.

-Flash back-

Jounouchi Katsuya sedang mengutuki tali sepatunya yang lepas beberapa kali dengan tenang ketika bayangan seseorang jatuh di tanah. Seto Kaiba, saingannya di sekolah berdiri tegak memandangnya. Bibirnya terbuka, mengeluarkan satu kata yang tidak asing lagi.

"Mutt…" panggilnya pelan, yang langsung dijawab secara otomatis oleh Katsuya dengan jawaban yang familiar: "apa maumu, brengsek?"

'dia nggak suka dipanggil gitu?kalo gitu…' Seto kecil yang merasa terluka (halah! Bahasa saya!!!) lalu menggantinya dengan: "puppy…" yang langsung dibalas oleh Katsuya dengan ciuman hangat dari sol sepatunya –sang sepatu yang malang terbang melayang kembali ke samping Katsuya- "…katsuya…?" cobanya lagi

"apaaaa….??" Tanyanya datar sambil memasang sepatunya kembali. Stelah sekian detik menunggu tanpa mendapat jawaban, dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah rivalnya dihiasi warna pink. "…?"

"….mau jadi pacarku?" tanyanya, yang langsung dijawab dengan :"haaa….?" Panjang dari lawan bicaranya.

'itu maksudnya apa ya?apa ya?' pikir Katsuya sambil menggaruk kepalanya, Seto -yang nervous stadium 4- lalu berkata "..tidak usah dijawab sekarang, kutunggu jawabanmu besok" dan berlari menjauh. Meninggalkan Katsuya yang masih berusaha mencerna kata-katanya.

-end flash back-

Dalam kepala Katsuya, berbagai kalimat berseliweran, 'puppy = pacar = ….' Pikirnya, lalu…"Ahhh!!! Aku tau!!! Peliharaan! Maksudnya peliharaan!!!" serunya girang. 'betul kan?aku memang jenius!!!' pikirnya. Poor Katsuya…

Shizuka bertepuk tangan merayakan keberhasilan kakaknya "wuahh…nii-chan memang hebat!!! Aku sayang nii-chan!!"

"heheheh…siapa dulu dong…!!!" sahutnya,penuh kebanggaan sambil mengusap hidung dengan jari telunjuk -sambil ngusap ingus maksudnya-. Tapi keceriaan itu terputus oleh seruan Shizuka.

" Kalau begitu aku harus marah pada Otogi karena dia memintaku jadi pacarnya!!!" katanya sambil berdiri "sudah dulu ya, nii-chan!!! Aku mau marah dulu!!!" segera setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, dia berlari keluar rumah.

"Benar! Benar! Jangan mau dijadikan peliharaan!!!" teriaknya sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya "tunggu…aku juga harus marah…" setelah diam sesaat, dia pun berlari keluar "KAIBA BRENGSEK!!!APA MAKSUDMU MEMINTAKU JADI PACARMUU!!!!???" teriaknya sepanjang jalan kota Domino.

Sementara itu, kedua orang tua mereka yang –awalnya- tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka –lalu melanjutkan mendengar dengan penuh minat- bersorak gembira.

"Mama! Anak-anak kita ditaksir anak-anak kaya,ma!!! Kita bakal kayaa!!!!" soraknya sambil berputar-putar gaya ballerina diatas kursi.

"Iya,pah!!! Kita bisa jalan-jalan!!! Eropa! Kelilinga Asia! Seluruh dunia!!!" seru mamanya –yang langsung sujud syukur, tapi belakangan diketahui cuma tersandung, dan berakhir dengan berguling di lantai- kegirangan.

…lama kemudian….

"Tadaima…" seru Katsuya setelah memasuki rumah sambil melepas sepatunya.

"Okaeri…dari mana saja?" sapa ibunya dengan senyum ditahan –yang malah membuatnya terlihat meringis menahan sakit- berusaha tampak biasa

"…menemui Kaiba..maaf aku pulang telat…"jawabnya pelan kepala tertunduk, takut akan dimarahi -nggak liat mamanya udah senyum-senyum gaje-

"…Oooh….tidak apa-apa…kau boleh lebih lama lagi kalau mau…." Jawab ibunya cepat,tidak lagi sanggup menahan senyum –yang kini berubah jadi cengiran lebar-

Katsuya pun langsung tersenyum senang mendengarnya. "benar? Okaa-san tidak akan marah?" dilihatnya ibunya mengangguk "yokatta!! Tadinya kukira aku akan dimarahi kalau menonjok mukanya Kaiba! Ternyata okaa-san mendukungku! Terima kasih!!" serunya riang gembira -bagaikan anak yang berhasil menghajar lawannya- dan langsung memeluk pinggang ibunya.

Mendengar itu, sang Ibu gemetar dan berkata "Katsuya…" dengan suara tajam,gelap dan…menyeramkan "lauk malam ini untukmu sayur semua, setelah makan langsung tidur, dan jangan makan yang manis-manis selama 3 hari." Katanya sambil tersenyum, meskipun hatinya berteriak : 'OH NOOO!!! My future son in law!!! Please don't give up that easy!!! I'd give you my son willingly!! Just give me some money!!! Oops..noo…that's not it…' ibunya berdehem 'ini demi kebahagiaan mereka berdua…betul kok…'

"EEEHHH????!!!"

…besoknya….di tempat dan jam yang sama

"Katsuya-nii-chann…!!!" aah…suara imut itu lagi. Shizuka berlari kearah kakaknya dan memeluknya.

"adikku yang manis!!! Ada apa??" Tanya Katsuya sambil memeluk tubuh mungil Shizuka dan memangkunya. Dilihatnya kedua mata adiknya berbinar, penuh keingintahuan. "ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanyanya lembut. Shizuka mengangguk

"Tunangan itu apa sih?" tanyanya. Seolah menjawab pertanyaan polos itu, dilayar TV muncul acara gossip

"…..artis A kini telah terikat oleh pertunangan dengan artis B…" kata si pembawa acara dengan gaya misterius –seolah-olah yang dia beritakan adalah munculnya Red Eyes Black Dragon ke alam nyata dan menjadi peliharaan serorang anak laki-laki imut berambut pirang-

'….mmm…. tunangan berarti terikat, berarti tidak bebas…tidak bebas berarti tertahan…berarti tunangan itu….' Seolah mendapat pencerahan anak laki-laki itu membuka kedua matanya dan berseru, "Ah!" kemudian menjentikan jarinya, menimbulkan bunyi 'klik' pelan. "Aku tahu!!! Maksudnya itu TAHANAN!!!!"

"uwaaa!!! Nii-chan memang hebaaattt!!!! Kerreeennnn!!!" seru Shizuka sambil bertepuk tangan, diikuti gelak tawa yang keluar dari mulut kakaknya.

Kedua orang tua mereka hanya mendengarkan dengan perasaan yang bercampur: senang karena anak-anaknya masih polos, dan sedih karena putranya terlalu dodol –perhalusan dari kata bego-

N: meski saya baru ngerti apa itu "tunangan" waktu kelas 6 sd, saya bersumpah saya nggak terlalu dodol!!!


	2. Chapter 2

2nd Question: about something that children shouldn't know and the reason of divorce

A.N: pertanyaan kali ini didasari apa yang saya percayai sampai kelas 2 smp, ditambah pengalaman teman smp saya –padukan keduanya dan timpakan kesialan pada Katsuya tersayang- voila! Jadilah fict ini. Orang-orang bagian pertelevisian harusnya memikirkan kapan suatu iklan harus ditayangkan.

Jounouchi Katsuya sedang bersantai mendengarkan musik yang mengalun dari TV. Bibirnya tidak berhenti bergerak, mengikuti irama – juga menyesuaikan dengan gerak otot mulut yang dipakai mengunyah pop corn-

Musik berhenti, pemandangan di layer berganti dengan tulisan berlatar belakang warna pink cerah, kemudian terdengar suara orang diikuti munculnya tulisan:

"Kondom Viesta, kini tersedia dengan berbagai rasa, pisang, strawberry, dan mint, dengan tekstur yang berbeda…"

Seketika pikiran terbentuk di otak –yang untuk kesuksesan fict ini- yang masih polos itu.

'Viesta…bukannya itu merek makanan? Tekstur yang berbeda? Maksudnya kue tart??' pikirnya dengan mata berbinar. Gambar sebuah kotak muncul di layar. Kotak mungil dengan desain strawberry. Little Katsuya claps his hands once in delight.

"Permen karet! Merek baru!!!" serunya.

"Ada apa? Mau minta permen karet?" Tanya ibunya yang muncul tiba-tiba, tersenyum kecil. Tepat saat itu, iklan biadab yang barusan disimak oleh Katsuya sudah menghilang. Katsuya mengangguk cepat.

"Kalau begitu, mau ikut ibu pergi ke supermarket? Yang baru dibuka di depan stasiun, katanya barang-barang yang dijual disana harganya paling murah!" kata ibunya ceria.

"YAY!!" teriak Katsuya,yang langsung melompat ke pelukan ibunya. Tiba-tiba terdengar soundtrack film yang sudah tidak asing bagi kita:

ARE YOU READY, KIDS??!!!

Aye, aye, captain!

I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!

AYE AYE CAPTAIN!!!!!

Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?  
SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!

Absorbant and yellow and poreous is he  
SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!  
His nautical nonsense be somethin you wish  
SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!  
Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish!  
SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!  
Ready?

Mendengar soundtrack kesokaannya, lantas Katsuya mulai berteriak "Sponge bob Squarepants, Spongebob Square pants, Spongebob….Squarepants!!!!!" (1)

Ibunya Cuma bias mengelus dada, si anak langsung menoleh dengan mata berbinar, "Habis film ini yaaa…?" katanya, lalu dilanjutkan dengan puppy eyes-nya.

"……."

_______________________________

Poor humans don't know what'd happen –author ketawa iblis-

"Yaaa!!! Permen karet!! Permen kareeett!!" seru Katsuya sambil berlarian di dalam toko, pergi ke rak permen mencari-cari "si-permen-karet-biadab-amat-sangat" matanya sibuk mencari-cari, tapi yang dicarinya nggak ketemu-ketemu juga.

When'd he notice that he hadn't reached the right shelf?

"Kenapa Katsuya? Rasa favoritmu habis ya?" Tanya ibunya sambil membelai lembut kepala anaknya. Anak itu menggeleng perlahan.

"Mmm…aku ingin mencoba rasa baru…tapi sepertinya tidak ada…"katanya pelan, terlihat sangat kecewa.

"Rasa apa? Ibu Bantu carikan." Katanya meyakinkan. Mata coklat Katsuya melebar kemudian tersenyum.

"Kondom Viesta!!!" maka disebutlah nama "permen karet" laknat itu dengan riang. Si ibu dengan cepat membekap mulut anaknya, si anak melepaskan dirinya kemudian berteriak lebih kencang "Mama aku mau kondom!!!!!!!!" si Ibu langhsung menjatuhkan semua belanjaannya dan kabur dari supermarket itu.

*_rumah_*

"SUAMI NGGAK GUNA!!! KAU AJARIN APA ANAKKU???!!!" teriakan membahana terdengar melalui pintu, melintasi udara, menembus cakrawala….-oke, saya setop-

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya ayahnya Katsuya, tidak terima atas tuduhan semena-mena yang diterimanya.

"jangan pura-pura bego!...mm…kamu emang rada-rada sih…kamu kan yang ajarin dia tentang barang laknat ituuuu!!!!???" teriak ibunya.

"what? Aku nggak nyabu lagi!!"

"Grrrhhh!!! Bukan itu!!! Sudah! Kita cerai saja!"

"Boleh! Siapa takut?! Kau yang bawa Katsuya!!!"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau sudah menodainya! Kau saja yang urus!!!"

"Apa maksdumu hah?!!!"

"Memangnya menurutmu apa maksudku???!!!"

*_dipotong_setengah tahun kemudian_*

Seorang anak berambut pirang, sedang duduk di taman bersama teman sepermainannya seusai bermain sepak-sepakkan – Karena meski main bola, dia pasti cari kesempatan buat nyepak temannya,tim atau bukan tim, semua kena – tidak ada yang berbicara, dikarenakan sibuk menarik nafas dan mengembalikan ke kecepatan normal. Sampai…..

"Hey, Honda." Panggilnya, temannya yang berambut mancung(2) itu langsung menoleh, mata setengah tertutup menghalangi sinar matahari. Jounouchi Katsuya sedang menimbang-nimbang apakah ini saat yang tepat untuk bertanya sampai beberapa detik tidak ada jawaban dari temannya itu. Diam berarti ya, pikirnya, kemudian berkata,

"Hey, kondom itu apa sih?" tanyanya, temannya –yang tadinya berpikir ini saat yang tepat untuk minum- langsung menyemburkan isi mulutnya –yang langsung bertebaran dalam radius penggaris 30 cm- "?"

"A- app…!! K-napa memangnya?" tanyanya gugup. Yang ditanya hanya menghela nafas, kemudian berkata "Ibu marah sekali waktu aku bilang ingin mencobanya…." Katanya pelan. Mendengar itu, Honda langsung menjatuhkan gelas plastic yang dipegangnya dan berdiri, lalu berbalik, memunggungi temannya.

"Soal itu….kau Tanya orang lain saja yaa…?" tawarnya, meski dari belakang, Katsuya bias melihat telinganya memerah.

"Oh…kau tidak tahu yaa..? apa boleh buat kalau begitu…" katanya sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Sementara yang di ajak bicara sudah lari melewati gerbang taman.

Haaa….

Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari mulut mungilnya. Sudah lewat tengah hari, tapi dia masih belum mau pulang, karena tampaknya ayahnya sangat marah padanya.

-di seberang jalan, di dalam sebuah limousine-

Seorang anak menengok keluar jendela dan menyadari seseorang yang amat dia kenal duduk di kursi taman. "Berhenti di sini." Perintahnya pada sang supir –yang demi di gaji rela menuruti keinginan bocah itu- yang langsung memarkirkan mobil itu di pinggiran jalan.

Si anak melangkah keluar dan berjalan menuju taman itu dengan langkah pasti.

-taman, bersama main character kita-

Katsuya merasakan seseorang duduk di sampingnya dan melirik untuk melihat anak tampan seusianya, Kaiba Seto.

"Kenapa kau sendirian di sini, Mutt?" tanyanya, yang ditanya hanya diam. Hey, pasti masalahnya serius kalau dia sampai tidak menanggapi, pikirnya.

"Hey Kaiba, kau ini pintar kan?" tanyanya langsung. Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu bertanya, "Tentu saja, memangnya ada apa?" katanya pede.

"Hey, kondom itu apa sih? Ibu marah waktu aku menyebutkannya, sekarang ini tidak mungkin aku tanya ayah, lalu, Honda juga tidak bias menjawabnya. Sebenarnya itu apa?"

Yang ditanya bengong sejenak kemudian menyeringai. Seto Kaiba bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah pergi, baru beberapa langkah, terdengar suara Katsuya, "Oh begitu, jadi kau sendiri tidak tahu ya, Kaiba?!!" teriaknya sebal. Anak berambut coklat itu hanya menoleh dan tersenyum misterius.

"Kau ingin tahu kan? Makanya….ikut aku…lalu, ku pastikan kau akan memanggilku 'Seto', puppy…" katanya ringan.

-end-

A.N: saya berniat bikin satu chapter tambahan yang ada puzzleshippingnya, enaknya jadi apa ngga ya?

(1) kenapa lagu ini? Karena waktu liat iklan itu untuk pertama kalinya waktu saya mau nonton spongebob.

(2) iyah, mancung, yang mancung kan bukan Cuma hidung…

Whaaa…lebih panjang yaa….


End file.
